Free of Draco Malfoy
by jessinamaca
Summary: Pansy felt renewed. Her owl was back, and she was finally free. He was no longer with her. For the first time in her life, she felt peace. She stretched out on her bed, and fell asleep, knowing she was free of Draco Malfoy.


**A/N: I have no idea where this is coming from. I just think Pansy is sometimes underestimated. Give her a chance please. True, she is a slut, but are some great people. Without sluts, we would all have nothing to talk about. Now I am rambling.**

**Free of Draco Malfoy**

Pansy walked over to her desk, set her purse on the chair, took off her jacket and sat down. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a pink fluffy pen. She could not believe she was about to do this. It had taken all her courage just to talk to Draco, but it didn't take long deciding she would write him a letter.

She thought for a moment, but she didn't think long. As soon as her pen hit the paper, it started to flow against it. The words floated out so fast; soon she didn't know what she was writing. She had such a rush of feelings and emotions and she was overwhelmed. Everything was coming out all at once.

She picked up the foot of parchment, and read it over. Satisfied with it, she put it in an envelope and called her owl, Hades. "Deliver this to Draco Malfoy please. It's urgent."

Her owl flew off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Pansy sighed and closed the window, knowing exactly why he was there.

Hades flew in right as Draco pulled off his shirt. Surprised at the owl, he pulled his shirt back. Hermione pouted, and then saw the owl. She too, put on her clothes and picked up the owl to pet it. It bit her and she dropped it with an "OW."

Draco tore open the letter, read it, and dropped it. His hand went over his mouth and he smile was a mile wide. He picked Hermione up and swung her around.

"What is it?" she asked, starting to worry about his sanity.

"Pansy just wrote me the greatest letter ever!" Hermione started to worry that he was leaving her for Pansy. She had already lost him once and she didn't want to lose him again!

Seeing her hesitation, his face dropped. "Why don't you read it and see for yourself."

"Ok." She picked the letter and started to read aloud.

Dearest Draco,

I wrote you because I know you don't understand. When I attacked you last year and Hermione walked in, you hated me. You might have hated me before that, but I don't care. You see, when I first met you, I knew I loved you. Even though we were only 7, I dreamed about you every night. When we were in the same house, I was ecstatic. Even though I knew you would be in Slytherin, I was still happy when you came over to our table. Then, in 5th year, when your father arranged our marriage, I could hardly believe it. My dreams were coming true. I could finally be married to you.

Then, your father died. I was heartbroken, but you were glad. That way, you didn't have to marry me. When I tried to convince you to keep your father's wishes, you yelled at me. You said you hated me and it broke my heart. That's when I attacked you and Hermione walked in. I didn't understand then why you were upset, but then I found out about your relationship.

I was fuming with fury. That mudblood didn't deserve you. She wasn't worthy to wipe your boots. Or at least, I thought so. But in my heart I knew you were very much in love. I didn't want to admit it though.

You may be wondering why I wrote you this love letter. But this is not a love letter. It is exactly the opposite. When I first saw you with her, I thought I loved you. I now realize that I didn't love you. I had loved the 7 year old boy who would play with me. The boy who thought I was cool. At Hogwarts, you weren't the same. This whole time, I had been loving something that didn't exist. Yet, I find I don't care. You've changed Draco. I no longer love you.

If Hermione is reading this, I wish her the best of luck with you. You are a wonderful person and you will always have a place in my heart. You two make a beautiful couple. I hope we will still be friends, for I don not wish for things to be awkward between. Let's put the past behind us, and start anew. Now you may continue with your 'activities.'

Pansy

She dropped the letter and kissed him full on the mouth. Then, they did exactly what the letter told them to do. They continued their activities.

Pansy felt renewed. Her owl was back, and she was finally free. He was no longer with her. For the first time in her life, she felt peace. She stretched out on her bed, and fell asleep, knowing she was free of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
